This invention relates to a vacuum drawer for vacuumizing foodstuffs with a vacuum chamber which is to be closed airtight by an actuatable lid, wherein the lid is at least partly made of glass.
Vacuumizers comprise a vacuum chamber into which a suitable container, for example in the form of a sealable bag, is inserted. Within the chamber a welding bar extends, which is height-adjustable in vertical direction. The container filled with the foodstuff is inserted into the vacuum chamber and the same subsequently is closed airtight by means of a lid, in order to generate a vacuum in the chamber by means of a vacuum pump. The subsequently actuated welding bar welds the container by supplying welding energy.
What is also known are vacuumizers designed especially for use in drawers, in particular kitchen cabinets. For design reasons, in particular in use of the vacuum drawer for kitchen cabinets, it is desirable that the lid of the vacuumizer is at least partly made of glass. The use of a glass lid, however, involves the risk of pane breakage, which in the presence of a chamber vacuum can lead to implosion due to the pressure difference. Due to the impact on the chamber wall, the fragments getting into the vacuum chamber can be flung back and become a danger for nearby persons or objects.
So far, various considerations have been made to reduce the described risk. The use of a plastic lid, for example made of Plexiglas, however does not satisfy the demands placed on the design of the appliance. In addition, an enormous thickness of the Plexiglas would be necessary, whereby usable chamber volume would get lost disadvantageously. The use of known shatter protection films offers no sufficient strength. In addition, such films adhere to glass only unsatisfactorily, so that here as well dangerous shattering can occur in the case of pane breakage.